Is It All In A Name?
by xMainstreamEmoBrdlineHardcorex
Summary: E/B A/H a/u ooc. What is in a name? for a rose by any other name would still smell as sweet. Not Romeo and Juliet. when Bella wants a family and a perfect stranger is up for the job. how can this end well?
1. Chapter 1

**hA/N ok guys I know it's bad but I promised a friend that I'll post this – mostly cause she's in it*cough* Taylor *cough***

**Oh and check out her story – I'm in it *does happy dance * I love it – ok this is going to sound bad but- when people put me in stories cause well it like is awesome and such that u think I'm like so cool that u put me in stories ok now it sound that u have like all put me in stories but I'm in 2.. still its 1 more than Andi.. no**

**Oh yeah skittles long time now... reviews both ways******

**XxXxXxXwater-princessXxXxXxXx. Taylors name thingy**

**BELLA GOES TO COLLEGE! MUST READ - plus story ******

**Is it all in a name?**

**BPOV**

_Ok that's it. It's over, his married her. My life is over!_

Ok you know how melodramatic that's sounds right?

_You don't understand he was my last chance of a family..._

Oh but I think I do. Cause I'm the sick twisted brain after all... and I'm Also in complete control of this situation, in which you are having a very strange argument in your head with yourself... I'll say that's grounds to call yourself crazy if anything was...

_Grr I hate it when you're right!_

So let me get this straight, because I'm confused, _you_ hate it when _you're _ ...right?

"Shut up brain" crap! I said that out loud! My mouth it tends to speak without permission- damn if I didn't look at that saying 'better ask forgiveness than permission' as a rule from the great god above, it might behave better.

"Edward really" crap someone heard. ok act cool not like a drunken idiot and no one will be the wiser... I hope

I didn't look up.

"Well hellooo edwward I'm bellaaa." I slurred.

"Hello, Bella, ah the groom sent me to cheek on you...He said you usually didn't drink..." The – decided man due to his rather deep err male voice – trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh Em..."_see he is...Sweet?_ I thought to the traitor I call my brain. I looked up only to see a Greek god with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Not you too" he then sighed, rolled his eyes and then sat down. "Ok so is there any reason you look like you just gave a sailor a run for his money in a drinking contest? Because I'm apparently the one, all of Emmett's rejects come to for the best friend boost... ok so what now? He is the father of your eight year old child? You love him? You dumped your boyfriend for him only to find he is engaged?..."

"I introduced them you arrogant arse!" I yelled god who was he to assume stuff about me... I only want to marry him to have kids... yeah! "And what makes you think I would spill my guts to the likes of you! A complete sexy and odd stranger? Who has gorgeous green eyes and your jaw line that is just so yummy.... so umm ... ok so I might be drunk but oh my lordy mc lordy I just said that out loud ... shoot me now!" he started to chuckle

"look the very last thing I need today is to be laughed at so shut it and..." he cut my threat off mid sentence.

"I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at what you said... me sexy yeah right how much you'd drink? Because you're delusional."

_My god this man doesn't own a mirror! _

"Anyway" he coughed and continued "is there any one I could call for you? To, you know, pick you up?" he asked standing up and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

_Wait let me think ... brain you there? _

Aye aye cap'ain?

_Ok so didn't Jake say he had a date with that Nessie character?_

Yep little bro is out...

_Ok so then on to my friends...._

Taylor?

_Nah, out with her boy friend._

Sad state of affairs when you don't first think of your very small number of friends but of your brother's, And everyone you know has found their 'special someone' and you're at a open bar at the guy you wanted to marry, wedding night talking to a perfect stranger... dude this guy could be a axe murder for all you know... and do you care?

_The way my life's going that would be a improvement..._

Nice! So no, no one's free.

I started to shake my head and look up to see him with a small smile on his lips.

"Umm no one is in tonight. Umm any reason you're looking at me like that? So all my friends have a boy, slash, girl friends... you don't know me! so bite me!" **(a/n had to do it XD) **I stood up and took I shaky step away when I felt his hand on my wrist pulling me back to face him."What!?" I yelled in his –now very close- face.

"I said I wasn't laughing at you ...well I guess I was your cute when you think, and I'm assuming that face only comes about under the influence. But I'm meant to see you home ...and don't give me that look I'm under orders of the bride and groom...speaking of which, how did you meet Emmett?"He asked.

"Glad I can amuse you. And umm I teach Nathan, his son."

Nathan is Emmett's nine year old son he had him with one of his many girlfriends before he met Rose, his mother died at child birth.

Nodding his head in understanding he asked.

"Then how did you meet Rose?"

"Through a friend at the school I teach at. Her name is Alice if you must know."I told him with a sigh.

"Ah so no one else...?"

"Well there all busy...Jasper with Alice are here somewhere. Taylor is with her boyfriend, my brother, Jacob, is on a date with Nessie, or something like that. And well I'm not close to many other people..."I trailed off. he nodded his head. his bronze hair fell in his eyes and he pushes it away and his green eyes focused on mine.

"would you like a lift?" he asked simple.

I nod my head and grab my purse-I guess I should be glad he stopped me, it would have been bad if I lost that-of the bar.

_Didn't we just discuses he could be an axe murder??!?_

_**A/N ok so tell us what you think and umm enjoy it's a new story**__****__**XD umm yes so Edward doesn't think his hot I think his the one that's delusional!**_

_**Sorry for bad editing this is megz typing and well andi's out :P**_

_**Ok all would be explained in later chapters**__****_

_**Review we want at least 15 Kay?**_

_**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**_

_**Megz and Andi**_


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**SORRY GUYS!!!**

**AN – Hey guys, we hate these too, but we just wanted to let you all know we have a little competition going on, follow this YouTube link...**

**.com/watch?v=pFyKtn8l7hw**

**and PLEASE give it a go, we made fools of ourselves for a reason... hehe.**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**

**PS – we'll update as soon as we get our first response to our video... :o)**


	3. Coffee Just Coffee

**AN – hey little people so second chapter and umm yeah for all those who read **_**it's not a secret I just can't tell you the **_**second last chapter** _**space heater**_ **was dedicated to my two space heaters :) love ya:) any way now that's out of the way ... yes umm sorry about the delay stupid school was like annoying and stuff but I'm back and will try to be better XD**

**MEGZ: I WONDER WHY WE ALWAYS CALL THEM LITTLE PEOPLE.**

**ANDI: ERR I DONNO...**

**MEGZ: YOUR UPDATING YOUR STATUS ON FACEBOOK, ARE YOU NOT?**

**ANDI: HOLY CRAP HOW DID YOU KNOW!**

**MEGZ: WHAT CAN I SAY IM Alice!**

**NAH SORRY WE JUST HAD A CONVOSATION LIKE THAT ON MSN, BUT IT WAS ABOUT KILLING ME (MEGZ)... NOT YOU LITTLE PEOPLE... HHE YEAH WE ARE SOCAILY INEPET. **

**Hey guys, ps. Um could you check out my new story **_**what your Mother wants**_** yes it's my English final project ... Please tell me if you think I passed :) **

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

As me and this ...- what was his name again Edwin...Eddie? Edward? Yep that's it Edward- Edward walked through the parking lot in the general direction of the black car that I instantly fell in love with I asked.

"Ok please tell me that black 1967 Chevy Impala (A/N Deans car from supernatural I so want this car I have a car crush on this beeping car! sorry end A/N) is yours..." at his nod I continued," Jake would be so jealous this is his dream car... he would kill to take a ride in it... I can't wait to tell him... hehehe..." I trailed off at the odd look on his face. "I am... allowed ...to tell him.... right?" I asked in an unsure voice," right?"

"Bella how much did you drink?" Edward asked his breath caressing my face as he stood but a foot from me.

"You've got a good voice strong yet somehow comforting... it's like steel wrapped in velvet... strong yet smooth." I told him not daring to look in his eyes. But he had other plans as he slowly took his two fingers to my chin and slightly inclined my face- and eyes- to meet his.

"Bella... you have had a lot to drink. Don't trust your senses, my voice is a voice, it's not steel or velvet and if by a slight chance it is it obliviously doesn't suit the rest of me." He said in a whisper, his breath smelt like peppermint.

"Umm mister, do you live on the street!? Or does your family believe that mirrors are the work of the devil, and if by chance, do you think that what you see in it is not what others see? If nether of the above, have you had your eyes checked recently? Maybe you need to book an appointment."

He shook his head in bewilderment. "And maybe I should get you home." He took my hand in his and led me to his car, opened the door for me then proceeded to help me in before buckling the seat belt for me. And before I knew it he was beside me in his own seat and starting the car up.

Once we got on the street I pointed out to him, he turned on the C.D. player. I was shocked and intrigued to hear the opening notes of _In the Wee Small Hours of the Morning _by _Frank Sinatra _coming from the speakers.

"Good old Sinatra aye?" I asked with a smile." Good lord I have finally found someone with some taste."

"Wait... you like him? Well wow I must say I'm impressed. For a school teacher you have good taste." He said in amazement.

"Wow back up a minute buster _for a school teacher _what's that meant to mean!?" I demanded in shock.

"No just well in elementary I never really thought that Miss Gull would ever like anything, that I think/thought was, remotely cool. It's weird for me ok!" maybe he was drugged up...

"So what do you do mister?" I asked.

"Doctor; like my father."Edward answered simply. Conversation was slim after that, Almost awkwardly so.

"so I don't know with you but I have this problem with silences and it usually involves me making a complete fool of myself , I can't stand silences so much so I feel the need to fill them thus introducing the fool factor!" I was get hysterical by the end. And he just kept quiet. God tell me again why I drink?

**EPOV**

_How much has this beautiful angel drink!?_

I thought to myself as I pulled up in front of apartment complex.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Sure is... do you want to come in?" she asked enviously.

Ok pause... this goddess was asking me in.

"For coffee, I'm not a slut, I promise." she said with a playful smirk.

For coffee.

"sure." I said unbuckling and opening my door.

"Coffee" I said to myself. I walked to her door and opened it.

Just coffee. I thought with a sigh.


	4. letter from megz

Letter from the author

Dear readers,

I have come to the conclusion that I suck at my organisation skills.

Thus I have had a following thought In conclusion to the privies conclusion.

_Maybe it's not so much organisation but time, I have a boring life yes but I also share a family computer._

So I'm just going to tell you

_It's not a secret I just can't tell you_ and _Unforgettable night_, are officially on a brake. So I have more time to focus on, _is it all in a name?_

So don't kill me... or you wont know how any of them end haha.

Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's

Megz


	5. moving too fast!

A/N- ok so I am trying to be good and update but its so much work... I started I this in the science QCAT test hehehe, don't tell! Umm Miss Lauren thanks for helping me out... a bit... Ok you just read some of it before every one else... Sorry :) and yeah almost got in trouble finishing this off in R.E cause he asked a question and I was too busy writing and yeah you know the rest... Not really but he gave me that look like "I know your being bad!' It was scary he had the whole seventy's look of side burns and a moustache yuck! Ok on with _is it all in a name? _

Epov

"Tea or coffee?" Bella asked as she stumbled through her front door

"Coffee, two sugars, white please."I rattled off the coffee list, I took of my coat and put it over the back of one of her armchairs." so... I'm not going to be beaten up by some jealous boyfriend am i?" I asked gesturing to a picture on the wall of the beautiful Bella and a rather large man to her side.

"What? Oh no." She laughed softly then returned to the kitchen, "that's my err Brother Jacob. He's not really my brother. My father, Charlie, was his dad's best friend... but billy died in a car crash when Jake was six, Charlie took Jake in." she coughed slightly, "there was a time when Jake let his feeling for me be known, but I kissed that kids boo boo's... not a great turn on." I laughed softly and looked up at her running around the kitchen, god she was beautiful.

"Oh, so no competition then?" I asked with chuckle

"Why no Mr. Edward I'm all yours" she giggled with a slight blush. My gazed lowered to her lips. She had her bottom lip caught between her teeth. God she was practically asking to be kissed. I took a step closer. She was so beautiful. I couldn't help it so I took another and another and another till I could place my hands on her waist. She was short only reaching my chest so when she looked up at me she had to tilt her head, offering me full use of her lips. Who was I to deny her?

Bpov

As Edwards lips brushed mine it was like all the alcohol was gone. I was completely sober and completely hooked. My arms went around his neck. Now I have been kissed before, but never like this... never this perfectly his tongue outlined my lips and I opened to him. He was gentle caring and so unlike all the others. Needing air I pulled back slightly. Man, every other kiss has been tamed, I realized, innocent completely unlike Edward's. I looked up into his eyes and saw pure, simple lust. Knowing mine reflected exactly that I pulled him into my bedroom, my gaze never leaving his I pulled him to my bed. He hesitated

"Bella are you sure? Because, if we're going to stop, it has to be now... I can't ... if we... Tell me Bella are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes Edward" I said giving his arm another tug. "Just be careful...I'm... I haven't ... I'm still a virgin. Please."I whispered softly. He shut the door with a dull thud and I pulled him one last time. He followed me to the bed this time.

***

Epov

Rolling over in perfect bliss I sighed and opened my eyes to my window to look out to my stre... what a seconded! Where the hell am I? It all rushed back to me in a montage fashion. Bella... Me...Coat...Picture...'Coffee'...SEX!

Now I've had sex before ... I may not be handsome but a few of Emmett's ex's have thanked me for being the friend by – what I like to call – the sympathy fuck. But with Bella it was different... she was a fucking virgin for Christ sakes! I turned to her; she was lying on her stomach with the sheets lying across the small of her back. Her hair was fanning out everywhere, it was so long. God she was beautiful. I couldn't resist kissing her shoulder blade with a feather soft kiss. I slowly made a trail down her spin. She sighed. God this is heaven.

Bpov

I woke up to kisses on my back reminding me of last night. I yawned loudly and felt Edward move up beside me.

"Morning, Beautiful." He said huskily.

"Morning... oh crap the coffee. You never got your coffee. I can get it now. Yes that's it I'll get the coffee now!" I started to get up when I felt a restraining hand across my back

"Bella my sweet I'm sure your coffee is wonderful. But I don't think it can beat just sitting here with you. Nothing can be that great.... I didn't hurt you too bad did i?" he asked in concern.

"I'm not going to lie it did hurt for a bit," he face lost all colour "Edward I said for a bit because it was only for a bit!"I lowered my eyes. "It was perfect... you were perfect" I whispered.

His face transformed into a boyish grin but not without lightly coloured cheeks of modesty, god he was cute when he blushed. He coughed then said "you to my sweet."

Yawning I turned onto my back the sat up as I arched my back to get more feeling. I reached for my night robe and slipped it on. "So umm... can I... err... you free today?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, why do you ask?"I looked at him coyly.

"Well the thing is... Well I have this family and I find myself without a date... I was wondering if you would care to join me."He wet his lips and waited for my answer. I pivoted on the bed and put my feet to the floor stretching a little more I asked.

"Family? Isn't that a little fast?"

"I think we have safely past the point of to fast sweetheart." To drive home his point he looked down at the tangled sheets. Laughing I agreed "true very true."

'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see, you  
you belong with me'

My message tone went off.

Edward squashed his nose up in mock disgust

"Taylor Swift? What happened to Frank Sinatra?"

"I made the mistake of mentioning that I like the song 'you belong with me' to my best friend Alice... have I mentioned it was a big mistake yet? She locked it as my ring tone and now I can't change it." I pouted. Finally finding my phone I flipped it opened and opened the message. by this time Edward was behind me with the sheets wrapped around his waist reading over my shoulder. Please make this message make me look cool ...please don't let it be from my grandma or something ...that would just be weird!

_Sis don't be alarmed I'm over your flat and the door is opened._

_I assume your over Alice's stay there I'll sort this out _

_p.s I heard voices from your bed room don't worry I'll get rid of goldy locks._

Just then I heard my bed room door crush in, and my 'brother' found me in a very compromising position.

"Fuck" I heard Edward say under his breath before Jacob knocked his fist into Edwards jaw.

Epov

"You fucking vermin, who the fuck do you think you are?" this rather large man yelled in my face.

"I'm Edward freaking Cull..."

"Edward please don't stir him! Jacob get off of him right now or I swear to god!"

The Jacob kid got of me pretty quick smart. Bella came and knelt beside me to check my jaw, seeing it was only bruised she kissed it lightly and whispered "stay here" she ran into the kitchen then returned with what I can only assume was ice wrapped in a tea towel, she came back to her original position next to me.

"Are you ok?" she asked placing the ice on my jaw.

"Yeah" I winced, note to self try not to move my jaw too much, she frowning and said

"Liar" there was a strangled cough from the busted door way, we looked up to a awkward Jacob.

"What the hell where you thinking?"Bella demanded.

"I... You... Naked... Him...You ... oh my god my sister had sex!" He went white "before me!"

Bella gasped and went red."Jacob! I didn't need to know that!" She screamed. I had to smile, she was so damned irrational when she's emotional... her brother broke down her door and practically found her in bed with a perfect stranger and she was worrying about knowing he _hadn't_ had sex yet! If I didn't find the humour in the situation I might just be questioning her sanity.

She sighed.

"At least it's just you...it's not just you is it?" she must have seen his face it had guilt written all over it. He coughed.

"Yeah about that..."

"Who else knows Jake?" Bella looked at him with killer eyes.

"I...err... May have called Charlie when I saw the opened door...he he... he?"He laughed awkwardly.

"You called my father!?" she yelled.

Jacob pouted out his bottom lip. "Only a little bit." He whimpered out a excuse that didn't even make sense.

"I'll 'only a little bit' you little brother!" then she pounced. I lent up onto my elbows to see what she was doing. I noticed her bra was on top of a big plush doggie.

_How did that get there?_ I thought. Shaking my head to rid of the memories of last night- so not the time!

I saw Bella punching Jacob's chest over and over again. She stopped when the rifle crocked.

"Who the hell are you and what are your intentions with my daughter? The man- I could only assume was Charlie- demanded

Turning to Bella I said

"I thought you said meeting the family was moving too fast sweetheart."

**A/N bet you didn't see that coming did ya?**

**What happens next well if you review fast I update fast sound good?**

**Ex's and oh's**

**Megz**


	6. sorry

Well hello to my... if you still love me... fans. It's been a rocky year and not much stories. But I believe my fan fiction days have come to an end... I'm not sure about Andi, she has moved out so it is harder to get together for fan fic time.

Now do not worry about all my stories I am still going to finish then just not on fanfic or with Eddie and Bella (tears) they have served me well but I'm going to end it before well all get sick of it.

This last month has been NaNoWriMo and I have found that it's fun creating new characters.

So for those who think my stories are not a complete waste of time please take some time to look at my site.

.com/

I am going to add the chapter's one at a time so I only have one new story up right now (my nanowrimo)

So please don't hate me.

Ex oh

megz


End file.
